This invention relates to bidirectional riding surface tiles or roadways for bicycles or like wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to such riding surfaces capable of providing durable, acceptably smooth, low-vibration traction for bicycles, wheelchairs, roller blades and other wheeled conveyances.